A Smash Kids Christmas
by MikaTitan86
Summary: (Sucky title i know XP) Oh no!Someone has hidden the new presents(which Master Hand bought with his hard earned money) in 4 stages!Now its up to Smash children to get them back!Will Nana survive Villagers annoyance?Will Red start jinxing stuff?Will Pichu ever find a gold Yoshi?Find out in this epic story!(Rated T just in case) For Smash King24's Christmas Contest 2014!


(A/N)Behold,my first non-logical story,and for Smash King's contest!I decided that this story will revolve around the smash I'm a beginner,so constructive criticism is greatly ,sorry for the delay :P

Disclaimer:I do not own Smash I did,there would be a story mode for Smash 4.

Ahh... was the nizzle before christmizzle(Not really), and all thru the hizzle.  
>Not a creature was stirring, not even a mizzle.<p>

"TOON LINK!"

I take that see,my friends,today the Smashers and Assist Trophies were preparing for Christmas tomorrow,a holiday where you give out presents and a chubby man visits your house.(But many of you guys know that…right?) It was currently 9:00 in the morning,and many of the smashers and assists were eating breakfast,or making final preparations for Christmas.

As for Toon Link,he was currently running away from a certain angry Ice Climber duo.

Toon Link finally made it outside his room,whom he shared with Young Link and Villager,or Vill,as few of the Smashers call him.

"Vill!Young!Let me in!" Toon Link said,knocking on the course,Villager thought that polishing his axe was more important than saving his friend from getting whacked by a for Young,he was currently in the kitchen making a sandwiches for himself and Pichu.

After a few more knocks,Toon Link gave up.'_Its only a matter of time before they find me.'_ Toon Link thought.He started to come up with plans to get out of this situation,until he saw two figures standing in front of slowly looked up,and indeed saw Popo and his sister,Nana,with dark,purple demonic the mention the angry looks on their faces.

"H-hey guys!" Toon Link greeted them.

"Don't 'hey' us, is it?" Popo told him.

Toon Link took off his hat,and took out a picture,which contain Nana and Popo dressed as little cute little quickly snatched it from his hand.

"Come one guys!It's not like I was going to use it for black mail…" Toon Link told the Ice course,this didn't stop them from raising their Link embraced himself for the impact,until a voice came through the mansion's speakers.

"ALL KID SMASHERS REPORT TO MASTER HAND'S INCLUDES YOU,DIDDY KONG."

Toon Link sighed in relief.'_Saved by the speaker…_ ' Toon Link course,this didn't save him from getting whacked by an opening door.

-o-o-

Lucas and Pokemon Trainer,also known as Red,ran though the decorated hallways of the smash Mansion,heading towards Master Hand's office.

"Wonder what Master wants with us_._'' Lucas asked Red.

"Yeah,me too." Red responded.

Despite Lucas,Red,and of few other smashers like Roy and Snake being cut from the Smash Brothers roster,Master Hand allowed them to stay,and if they decided to leave,they could always visit the Smash Mansion anytime,especially on ,if Master Hand was in a good mood,he would sometimes let the retired Smashers to participate in brawls again,at least for one to mention a few cut smashers from the Brawl tournament were assist trophies,including both of them.

After running thru the hallways,Lucas and Red finally arrived in front of Master Hand's (and Crazy's) office,and saw that all the smash kids had already arrived there,including Young Link,Pichu,an injured looking Toon Link,Vill,and ,the Koopalings were not here.

"Hey,where are the Koopalings?" Lucas asked Red.

"Problably out pranking random smashers or-''

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SMASH CHILDREN!"Crazy Hand yelled,burtsting thru the door and interrupting also seemed that of few of the smash kids almost went deaf due to his 'greeting'.

"Crazy…."

"Oh,sorry ,the reason we have called you here is because we have a favor to ask of you all."

"Favor?What favor?"Villager if Toon forgave him for that incident…..

"Well,me and Crazy were wondering if you,Red,Toon Link,Ness,Lucas,Diddy Kong and Popo could give of us some of your unused toys,since we are planning to donate them,while Nana,Young Link,Pichu,and Mega Man go check the storage room,since we left some toys in there that we recently bought,that we are also plan to donate."Master Hand replied.

Villager raised his hand.

"Yes,Vill?"

"Does an axe count as a toy?"

The smash children faced Vill,each with a weird look on their were the times the smash kids questioned their friendships.

Master Hand sighed."No Vill,an axe does not count as a toy."

Vill put his hand down,and glanced at Mega then raised it up again a few seconds later.

"Mega Man is not a toy either."

Hopefully Rock can sleep soundly tonight.

Master Hand spoke up again."Now,have any of you guys seen the koopalings or at least-''

"BOWSER JR.!"Came out the yell of Samus Aran,Palutena,and Snake,which was soon followed by a crash and a feminine shriek,which Red identified as Marth.

"IT WAS LARRY'S IDEA!"

Master Hand sighed for the second time this day.

"This is why I told you that you I should have picked out the newcomers!" Crazy told his brother.

If Master hand had a face,he would be facepalming right now.

The smash kids decided to start on their 'missions' and went in different did they know,this would be the start of one of their most fun adventures yet.

-o-o-

"Why do you have a poster of Skyword Sword Link?"Popo asked Toon,rummaging through Toon Links closet,and showing him the poster.

The smash kids(well,half of them) were currently in Vill's,Young and Toon's room,since they decided they would go through their room first,then Diddy's,following both Lucas and Ness's,and finally Reds'.If they had time,they would go check Mega Man's room.(And by 'check', I mean messing around with his stuff.)

Toon Link snatched him from his hand."N-no reason…"

Popo raised his eyebrow,before walking over to Red and Lucas,who were done looking through Vill's closet."Did you guys find anything?"

Red and Lucas only opened the closet door,revealing clothes,and an array of…weapons.

"Forget I ever asked."Popo replied to only chuckled,while eating a jar of nutella with went back to 'helping' Toon Link and Ness find some unused toys,for the sake of his sanity.

-o-o-

"Nana,is there anything in those boxes?"

"Hm…nope!"

Nana,Young,Pichu,and Rock were now down in the storage room,checking around boxes to see if they could find the far they found nothing.

Pichu jumped on many of the boxes,checking in some of storage room was HUGE,and Pichu could basically find anything here,from a wax replica of Chuck Norris to a recent published fashion magazine with Shulk on the cover(Pichu made a mental note to come back later to get this and then sell it to the Robins.)

As for the rest of the crew,Mega Man found a Pokemon Omega Ruby copy,Nana found a Playstation 4 with a sticky note that said "PROPERTY OF ZELDA",and Young just found a note,hidden underneath one of the was he looking under the boxes?Beats me.

Young Link picked up the note and read it,(Obviously).The note read:

'_I have hidden the presents between the stages_

_The first three are easy,but the last one is not._

_One of light,one of wind,one of green dinosaurs and last of chaos._

_After all,you children do not want to get in trouble,don't you?'_

Only one thing came up In Young Link's mind.

'_Whoever wrote this sucks at riddles._' Young Link then proceeded to shout out.

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

Nana,Mega Man and Pichu appeared in front of must have Link-senses or something.

Young Link showed them the note."Someone hid the presents over the stages."Cue captain obvious theme song.

"So…..now we have to find the presents?Heck,we don't even know which stages is this note talking about!"Nana said.

''Well,the "one of light" is probably the Palutena's Temple could probably ask Pit for a ride,or use the classic old "windy one" is probably the Green Hill zone stage,and the 'green dinosaurs' thing is obviously Yoshi's Island."

"Yeah,but don't Yoshis come in almost all colors?Heck,I bet there are even gold-"

"Yeah,yeah,Yoshis can be gold,now shut up Rock.''Nana replied.''Anyways,we should probably gather the rest of the all,we don't want to let Master Hand,right?Now,LET US GO ONWARD TO ADVENTURE!My Popo senses will lead the way!"Nana said,headed for Diddy's Man,Young Link,and Pichu followed.

Well,that escalated quickly.

-o-o-

In Diddy Kong's/Donkey Kong's room…..

"So you guys are saying that someone stole the presents?"

Half of the smash children rolled their eyes,and Diddy facepalmed.

"For the 12th time,Popo,yes someone stole the presents,and its up to us get them back."Lucas replied.

"So far,we were only able to figure out three note talks about a stage of chaos,but as far as I know,I don't know any 'chaotic' stages unless you count Final Destination,which is rarely used."Nana told the group before speaking up again."Anyways,me,Popo,Villager,and Toon Link will go to Skyworld,Red,Ness,and Lucas,you guys will go to Green Hill zone finally,Mega Man,Pichu,Diddy Kong and Young Link,you guys go to Yoshi's island."Nana finally concluded.

"Can't we just donate are old toys,especially Red's pokemon dolls?And who made you the boss?"Villager asked.

Nana gave him a death stare."Diddy Kong once tried to hug Red's Pikachu how that ended?"

Diddy just had a poker face.

"Anyways,Smash Kids,UNASSEMBLE!"

"You didn't answer my first question Nana,and don't we need Master Hand's permis-"

"SHUT UP!"

MEANWHILE…

"No,no,no!I told you to put the presents UNDER the tree,not around it!"Master Hand told the waddles dees,who grumbled.

"We don't get paid enough."One waddle dee whispered to another.

"I PAY YOU GUYS SEVEN DOLLARS A HOUR!"

In case you were wondering,Master Hand was in the the Smash Mansion's ballroom,which was currently closed to both assist trophies and smashers,since it was the location of the presents,which held every Smashers and Assist trophy desire….sort of..

In the kitchen, and Watch,Peach,and Lyn were cooking in a rush,almost like Sonic,while Kirby was eating half of the things in the least he kinda multitasking.

"KIRBY!WE NEED THAT PIE!"

''Kirby,you better not eat that chicken unless you want to feel Ike's wrath!"

"Beep!"

Poor Kirby cannot eat in peace.

Other smashers and assist trophies were either making last minute Christmas shopping,last minute decorating,and last minute peeking in the ballroon.

"Dark Pit,do you see anything?"

"You do realize the doors are locked,right Shulk?"

"I hope I get a Wii U!"

"You already-a have a Wii U,Falcon…"

"Why are we even doing this in the first place?"

"To see what we get for Christmas,silly Lucario!"

"Yeah..sure…"

"Shouldn't we head to Master Hand's and Crazy's office?After all,I'm pretty sure the smash children already got the presents…"

"It's ok Luigi!It's not like the presents are scattered around the stages,right?"

"Ok…"

-0-0-

**(A/N**)So yeah!I know,it's a pretty weird ,I apologize for this late entry,and I wish luck to the other out for chapter 2!


End file.
